heroesassembledfandomcom-20200215-history
Johnny Blaze/sheet
Skills Advanced Hand to Hand Combat: Life a rough life has taught Johnny that even if you don't start a fight, make sure you finish it. While his fighting skills are greatly enhanced as Ghost Rider's innate combat knowledge and abilities, Johnny on his own can hold his own just as well as the next person, but is outclassed obviously by someone who specializes in it. Marksmanship: '''Johnny is a pretty good shot, another skill he picked up in life that he ended up being pretty darn good, increased with the knowledge offered by Ghost Rider, who is even a better shot. His shotgun can also fire projectiles of mystical hellfire if he so chooses. '''Expert Driving: There are few that could equal themselves to Johnny Blaze's level of driving skill, even without the need to be the Rider. Years of training and general knack for driving all kinds of vehicles, along with the ability to pull off impossible stunts with them made him famous the world over. But as Ghost Rider, this ability goes through the roof, able to drive his motorcycle up sheer surfaces. Like buildings. Yeah, buildings. Or across water. If there's anyone better than him at driving, they haven't shown themselves yet. Occult Knowledge: He's no John Constantine or Doctor Strange, but Johnny does have a decent knowledge of the strange things that may happen in the world or may otherwise not able to be explained. Giving his dealings with particular creatures, it's to be expected. Expert Mechanic: '''When it comes to vehicles anyways. Nothing too outrageously advanced. We're talking about modern day cars and motorcycles. He's good with them, knows how they work and how to fix them. Just don't put him on a SHEILD hovercarrier and expect him to know how to fix it. '''Smartass: He's really good at that. Powers and Abilities Superhuman Physical: '''So being cursed isn't that great, but there are some perks. As being the Spirit of Vengeance, Johnny has hellborn-augmented strength, endurance, reflexes, stamina, and durability. He's no Hulk or Thor, but he can stand toe-to-toe with him if need be. '''Fireproof: '''Again, an uptick to being cursed means that no kind of fire can hurt Johnny. Really, its probably pretty comfy at times. At least he never gets cold. Downside? Damned soul. '''Hellfire: '''The Rider is able to produce blasts of regular or Hellfire, controlling it at his will. This same Hellfire is also what his motorcycle is constructed out of, one of his most well known facets about him. You really can't miss a motorcycle that's on fire. '''Penance Stare: '''This one ability is the one that instills fear in most creatures, superhuman or otherwise. When he locks eyes with his victim, he can make them experience all the emotional pain and suffering that they have inflicted on everyone in their lifetime all at once, permanently damaging their soul in the process. '''Interdimensional: '''So long as he's on his bike and traveling along a flat surface, Ghost Rider and go from one dimension to the next. Where he can go is sorta up to debate and he doesn't tend to be very forthcoming about where he's been or where he can go. Just know that he can cross dimensions should he need to. '''Enchanted Chain: '''His trademark weapon beyond his shotgun or Hellfire or the Stare. These hooked mystical chains are nigh-unbreakable, can lash out with incredible speed and reach outrageous distances. And Ghost Rider is very good at using them. '''Absolutely Terrifying: '''There's something forboding about being in the presence of the Spirit of Vengeance, or maybe it's the visage he takes. Either way, there's something unnaturally unsettling about being in the Rider's presence. '''Resurrection: '''On the chance you do kill Ghost Rider, he'll just come back, probably not very happy with you. Again, being damned has its benefits, as Johnny probably falls under the classification of already being dead. Specials '''Celebrity: So Johnny is pretty damn famous. Being one of the best stunt drivers tends to have that effect on a person. He hasn't done much of that in awhile, but that doesn't mean people haven't forgotten about him. Maybe he'll go back to one day. Maybe. Arrested Aging: Since being cursed, Johnny doesn't age, and that curse probably isn't going to be lifted anytime soon, much Johnny chagrin. So this does kind of make him immortal, depending on you look at it. Iron Will: Johnny and Ghost Rider both don't back down to no one or no thing. He's squared off against some of universe's biggest badasses and either walked away from it or hobbled, but either way, it says something that he doesn't really understand the concept of fear. Maybe being damned just means you don't really have anything to lose. That and the sinned shall receive their punishment, no matter what. Resources, Gear, and Paraphernalia Money: '''Johnny made a decent amount of being a pretty famous stunt driver, but he hasn't done that in awhile. So while it's likely he has some stored away for a rainy day, it won't last forever. So more often than not, he's most often found taking random odd-jobs to keep gas in bike. '''Bike: '''Johnny's pride and joy. Also his lifeblood and mode of transporation. It's how he gets around and one of his few friends. '''Shotgun: '''The one that shoots Hellfire. Probably for the best if he keeps that around. '''Leather Fetish: '''What? He looks good in it. Flaws and Drawbacks '''Cursed: '''If it wasn't obvious by this point, Johnny's soul doesn't really belong to him. It's on loan to someone else. Someone pretty nasty. Now this does have benefits, but it also means being toady to that particular being whenever he feels like it. That doesn't happen a whole lot, but when it does, Johnny can't really say no. Also, there's something about being damned that's sorta depressing. '''No Home: '''Johnny is a drifter and has been for a long time now. He hasn't really been known for staying in one place for an extended stay. There's always something to do, someone to save, sinner to punish. You do that and move on. '''Solo: '''Being a Spirit of Vengeance isn't a fun thing. It also means he doesn't really work well in teams. It can be done for a short time, sure, but never anything lasting. And while Johnny does have some longtime friends, he doesn't seem them all that often, probably because he thinks it's for their own good. Relationships '''Mephisto: '''To say that he really doesn't like his boss is an understatement. Yes, he did agree to the deal, that's his fault, but he didn't think there would be so many strings attached. Granted, Mephisto tends to leave him alone for the most part, happy to 'watch', but the times he does drag Johnny back to an 'errand', Johnny can't really ever say no. '''Crash Simpson: His adoptive father is still alive. And in the end, that's what matters. He may be damned, but he's able to live with what's happened to him. '''Roxanne Simpson: '''There would be no fairytale ending for Roxanne and Johnny. Once she learned what had happened to Johnny, and then witness her lover's return as the Rider and the following vengeance he returned to reap, Roxanne was terrified of what Johnny had become. They haven't spoken to each other since. Johnny doesn't know what happened to her those years ago, but there's nothing he can do about it. Just something else the curse has costed him. Staff Notes * In this universe, Johnny receives his powers from Mephisto after he dies in a tragic 'accident'. He's given the powers of vengeance to avenge himself but he's kinda at Mephisto's beck and call as his personal lackey. Johnny's a good guy, but he's got a leash on him by a really bad guy. * He was 27 at his death and he will not age going forward. Category:Sheets Category:Earth-24800 Sheets